PxD Sick Day Chapter 2
by Stephy Ann Rose
Summary: Yeah Chapter two of my New PanFic PxD - Sick Day. AGAIN INVOLVES PxD YAOI and OXxD


MEANWHILE...

Phineas and Ferb were crouching over a sickly-looking platypus. He wasn't moving much, but when he did it was either to scratch at his stuffy nose, or to just move towards a towel to whip his nose..err…break. Phineas bent towards Perry, petting is soft furr

"What's the matter boy? Coming down with a summer sniffle? Ferb, what do you think's wrong with him?"

Ferb just gave his usual "I don't know" shrug and both stared at perry. As the two continued to wonder what was wrong, Candace and Linda walked into the room.

"But MOM! I'm telling you! Phineas and Ferb DID build that bottom-less purse!!"  
"I'm Sorry hun, but when you dragged me home, I found a regularly sized purse on the ground"  
"GRR"

"Look Candace, why don't yo—"

She looked at the boys hovering over Perry. She walked over to them, placing her hands on both of their shoulders.

"What's wrong with Perry?"

Phineas looked up at Linda shrugging.

"I don't know, yesterday he was fine, then today he's got a little green around the gills"

Candace bent over next to Ferb and looked at Perry. Then she got an annoyed look on her face and turned to Phineas.

"He's a Platypus, he's already green…everywhere."

Phineas ignored his sister's comment, and continued talking to Linda.

"I'm a little worried, Mom. What is he got something terrible?"

"Don't worry, we'll take him to the vet later today. He'll see what's wrong."

As this was going on, Perry was just listining to the conversation. He couldn't open his eyes on account of them being glued shut by his own eye goop.

MEANWHILE

Vicky had a confuzzled look on her face as she walked over back to Doof.

"W-well we actually just came here to get some flowers for Perry. He's sick"

Steph got up and whipped the tears from her eyes. Then she got a look on her face as if she had an idea. She ran towards the back room and came back with a bunch of tulips. She handed them to Doof and smiled.

"Here, these tulips are in season, and they are soo pretty!"

"Gee..thanks Steph /she is so cute when she knows what she's doing…/"

Vicky turned to him with a WTF look on her face, then turned back to Steph smiling.

"Thanks. Hey, wanna come with us to see Perry?"

"Well…I don't know…I'm still on my shift"

Then… just as they were going to leave, the manager walks in and sees the broken flower vase.

"SHEPHANIE! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU'RE FIRED!"

"…I guess I can go now…"

She handed her apron to the manager, and walked out of the store with Vicky and Doof.

"By the way Steph, what did he mean "this is the last straw?"

"Err…I can be somewhat of a clutz…this wasn't the first time I broke a vase /Or accidently snipped the heads of all the roses…./"

Vicky facepalmed herself and continued walking towards the suburbs.

MEANWHILE AGAIN!

Phineas was just putting Perry in his pet crate so they could take him to the vet. He looked at the pet-carrier and didn't like what he saw.

"Gee boy, That's not a lot of room in there, is it? Maybe if it was bigger but still carriab—Ferb!"

Ferb walked into the room.

"I know what were gunna do today!!

Just as he said his infamous line, Candace walked into the room, on her cell phone talking to her Best Friend, Stacy.

"So Yeah! I was talking going to buy a white miniskirt, when MINDY came in and wanted the SAME ONE. I was telling her, "Aww hell no, Mind" and she was like, "whatever". Yeah I sooo told her of--Call you back Stac."

She hung up her phone and stormed towards Phineas and Ferb and pointed an angry finger at them.

"Listen twerps! I don't have time to deal with one of your wind schemes today! I'm going over to Jeremy's house to meet his family! And I don't need you two to mess things up OK?!"

Not waiting for an answer, she walked off towards her room and slammed the door once inside.

"…OK then. Hey, where's Perry?"

The sickly aquatic mammal was coughing as he was sliding down the tube to his lair. He walked ever-so-slowly towards the screen. Major Monograms head was already on screen.

"Hello? Heeeeeeello? Agent P? Agen—Ahh there you are…C'mon you're almost there…c'mon…c'mon.."

Perry finally made his way over to his chair and sat watching his boss.

"Ahh, OK, You're here….Why so down?"

Perry took out a tissue and sneezed into it and putting it away.

"Ohhh OK, you're sick. Well, I hope it doesn't interferer with Doofenshmirtz. We're trying to locate him, but he's not anywhere near Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, or even in the city—Ohh What's that Carl??"

"Sensors indicate that Doof is head towards the suburbs."

"Great Googly Moogly! Well, see why he's coming to your area of living. Monogram OUT"

The screen shut off and Perry saluted and he was off….ever so slowly.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
